


旋涡（5）

by mryouyu



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mryouyu/pseuds/mryouyu
Kudos: 23





	旋涡（5）

余震。 

超长预警⚠️⚠️⚠️ 

“來擁抱著我 形成漩渦 

扭曲那萬有引力 倒海翻波” 

无论行人多么想要驻足，时间都会卷着人往前去。 

同Ellen交往的这一段日子过得不咸不淡，似乎还是工作占据了生活的大部分。 

没有了温室的庇佑，他才知晓自己曾经见过的洪水猛兽都不过是冰山一角。 

独行于曲折泥泞之中，前路茫茫，Kenny时常觉得喘不过气。 

可谁不是这样过来的呢？ 

他已经比同期的很多新人幸福得多了。 

Kenny从来不否认Ellen是一个很好的对象。 

他同他年纪相仿，在创作上有着很多契合的想法，有主见，也很浪漫。 

和他在一起的氛围是敞亮的，不用考虑话题要如何展开，不必关心一件事情的因果秩序。 

最叫他动容的是当他察觉他情绪低落的时候，他可以不问原因，不讲道理，只是静静地抱着他，用手轻轻拍他的背。 

尽管牵手和亲吻总是由他开始，但实际上他很少向Kenny索取什么，总是默默纵容他不时的心不在焉和有意无意的退缩。 

Kenny想，自己无疑是幸运的。 

Ellen大概是知道自己在利用他的好来抚平Hins带来的伤痛的，而他一直默许。 

可他除了不断催促自己走出那个阴霾去专心地投入Ellen的怀抱以外也做不了什么了。 

从公司走出来的时候，Ellen已经在门口等他了。 

他今天穿得很正式，除了一套笔挺的酒红色西装，还打了丝绒领结，手里抱着一束红玫瑰。 

“Kenny，情人节快乐。” 

他站在车边上，笑得眉眼弯弯。 

原来今天是情人节了。 

Kenny从他手中接过花，在他脸上回赠了一个蜻蜓点水的吻。 

“咁大胆，唔怕啲狗仔影到啊？”Ellen惊喜地揉了揉他的头发。 

Kenny摇摇头，“上车啦。” 

一顿烛光晚餐用毕，Ellen摩挲着Kenny的手对他说，“我……我想去你屋企。” 

“好啊。” 

Ellen吻了他的手背。 

Ellen在他家里走来走去东摸摸西摸摸的样子像极了亲戚家的小孩子，兴奋又好奇。 

Kenny心道这样的男生如何叫人不心软。 

以至于Ellen把他压在沙发上亲吻他的脖子和耳垂的时候，他也没有推拒。 

他的吻技对比Hins是生涩的，却让人觉得很真诚。但是今天似乎有些失控。 

“Kenny。”Ellen注视着他。 

“嗯？” 

“我想要你。” 

Kenny从近乎窒息的吻中回过神来，望进Ellen灼热的眼波里。 

“……好。”他说。 

身上的青年像是得了嘉奖一般兴奋地吻上他的唇，手上已经急不可耐地与他的衣服作斗争了。 

是Ellen令他觉得自己也值得一个人这样认真地爱着，而不是一个时刻都可以被遗弃的宠物。 

他闭上眼回吻了Ellen，换来更强烈的反应。 

尘封已久的欲望在身上之人的撩拨下渐渐苏醒。 

终会守得云开见月明吧。他这样想。

直到舌尖触及乳/头，激起一阵颤栗。

“啊……”

今天Ellen身上的味道和平时不太一样。

类似于Hins习惯用的冷冷的木质香味，附带有威严的气场，使人不自觉地腰酸腿软。

有一种雏鸟回巢的安全感。

“张生……”在这声无意识的呼唤溢出齿缝的那一瞬间，Kenny就彻底清醒了。

如同一盆夹着冰块的冷水浇在他的头上。

全身上下顷刻间冷得刺骨。

一切都结束了。

他已经无力关心Ellen的反应了。

这意味着这段漫长艰难的日子里，他为放下他所做的所有努力和心理暗示都是徒劳。

那些使他逐渐松懈的所谓快要释然的预感，不过是自欺欺人。

回忆叫嚣着在他的脑海里横冲直撞，宣告这场战役里他的一败涂地。

你看你，根本赶不走他。

他长在他的心肝里，温水煮青蛙一样一点点地蚕食掉了他。

他绝望地望着天花板。鼻子是酸的，却没有眼泪可以流下来。

Ellen手上的动作停顿在他的腰上，仍是看着他，眼神很复杂。

良久，他从他身上撤开了。

Kenny抱着膝盖蜷缩起来，一只手无力地拢着自己的领口。

“对唔住。”他把头埋进膝盖中间，闷闷地说道。

他没有资格再解释什么了。连自己也骗不过的人，还要拿什么话去搪塞他呢。他已经欠他太多太多了。

“Kenny。”Ellen的声音在头顶上响起，他听不出他的情绪，但想必也不会平静，“我霖……我地都系做返朋友好了。”

这已经是他能给的最大的仁慈了吧。

Kenny苦笑，“Ellen，我唔值得你对我咁好噶。”

他听见Ellen的声音温和下来了。

“或者，系我嚟得太迟了。”

是啊，如果没有Hins，他一定会义无反顾地爱上这样优秀的Ellen吧。

Kenny摇摇头，“系我自己渣。”

“不过，做返一个朋友嘅立场，”Ellen把手放在他的头顶，轻轻揉着他散乱的发，“我都要提醒你，你要快啲走出嚟。”

“……我知。”

“我……我返去先了。你好好地照顾自己，有事就打电话俾我。”

“好。”

门被轻轻关上了。

Kenny缩在沙发上，两眼空空不知道该望向何方。

关智斌，你好差劲啊。

傻乎乎地沉溺于短暂的狂欢，为着早已离去的人和事辗转反侧，而把近在眼前的幸福给丢得干干净净。

明明拥有这么多的幸运，却没有能力留住哪怕一星半点。

Hins从来没有想过会以这样的方式与Kenny再遇。 

从KTV洗手间门口的走廊经过时，他本无意关心里面传出的再寻常不过的声响。 

可他还是鬼使神差般地望进去。 

“你……放开我……”清瘦的男生正被谢顶的老男人按在墙角上下其手，一双手无力地推拒着。 

那声音过于熟悉，不用看也知道是谁。 

Hins他只觉得全身寒毛都竖了起来，抬步向里面走去。 

“太细声啦，我听唔到……”男人用油腻的声音笑着说，干枯的手指抚摸着他的脸颊。 

怒火顷刻间便淹没了他，下一秒便挥拳砸去。 

老男人猝不及防被打了一拳，踉踉跄跄地退了两步险些跌倒，扶着洗手台破口大骂：“DLLM……” 

接下来的污秽被他咽回了肚子里。 

“……张，张生？”嚣张的气焰如同被一盆从天而降的冷水浇灭，老男人旋即尴尬地摆出奉承的笑脸，“张生你点会系哩度……？我……佢……” 

“撚。”Hins扶住所在墙角摇摇欲坠的Kenny，给他下了最后通牒。 

“好好好，咁我走先，张生你慢慢玩。”老男人点头哈腰地撤了出去，在门口处留下一声不屑的粗口。 

Kenny两颊红红的，一身的酒气，挨在Hins怀里皱着眉头。 

“张生？咩张生啊……” 

“佢唔会嚟哩度噶……”Kenny自顾自地摇摇头，“佢……佢唔要我了。” 

Hins一颗心都快碎了。 

你看，是你说要保护他，又轻易半途而废。 

是你私自让他做了你的笼中雀，又自以为是地把它放回丛林，还为自己的愚蠢决定沾沾自喜。 

真是世界上最差劲最差劲的人。

Kenny眯着醉眼看看他，伸出手来捏捏他的脸，露出一个傻兮兮的笑：“又几似喔。” 

“我地返屋企。”他握住他的手腕跟他说。 

“我唔想返屋企。”小孩儿闻言委屈地从他怀里挣脱出来，“系屋企得我一个人好无聊......” 

“系啊你一个人出嚟乱饮酒又俾人抽水就唔无聊了！”Hins又气又心疼。 

Kenny吓了一跳，皱着眉伸出没什么力气的手推了Hins一下，“咁大声做咩啫……” 

Hins把人拉回怀里，安抚地拍拍他的背，“你睇下你，企都企唔稳了。乖啦，我地返去。” 

直到晕乎乎地靠在Hins怀里，汽车的密闭空间里，熟悉的古龙水味道钻入鼻腔流进大脑，Kenny才渐渐发现，一切似乎并不是幻觉。 

Hins用双臂紧紧环着他，正低着头吻他的发顶。 

一时间心跳如擂鼓，醉意全无。 

“张，张生。”他试图挣扎，可手臂收得愈发紧了。 

“对唔住，都系我唔好。”Hins低声说，声音听起来难过极了，“对唔住。” 

Kenny垂下眼睑，不置可否。 

Hins抚摸着他的后脑勺，像安抚受惊的绵羊。 

“返嚟我身边，好吗？” 

Kenny抬起眼看向Hins，眼眶红红湿湿的，不知道是醉的还是泪。 

须臾，他从Hins两臂中间钻出来，吸了吸鼻子：“张生，你唔使可怜我噶。” 

Hins皱起眉头，伸手去触他的脸，被他躲开了。 

“我唔系可怜你。” 

“我好攰了。”他摇摇头，轻声说，“你唔好再玩我了。” 

Hins怔怔地看着他。他从未见他有过这种神情，读不出是委屈还是无奈，亦或是夹了些绝望。 

好像有一根细线缠在他颈上，叫他喘不过气。 

还要再威逼利诱一次，换他战战兢兢地留在自己身边吗？ 

他已经不知道自己的手应该摆在哪，眼睛应该看哪里了。 

“Kenny。” 

“嗯。” 

“我……”他深吸一口气，“我知我讲乜都冇意义。但是我从来，都未霖过要玩你。” 

“……”Kenny低着头，车里很暗，看不清神情。 

“对唔住，Kenny。”Hins把人拉入怀中，“但是我唔可以冇咗你。” 

他吻着他的额头，“I love you.” 

Hins身上的衣料凉凉滑滑的，很舒服。 

淡淡的古龙水的味道包围着他，像他说的话一样，直钻进心里，诱惑着他。 

留下来吧。 

留在他怀里。 

Kenny把头放在他肩上，眼泪不受控制地往下坠，从他的下巴落进Hins的衣领。 

理智尖叫着要他推开他，不要重蹈覆辙。 

可那个让他辗转难眠的人就在眼前，深情款款地说着爱她，他的怀抱和吻都那样吸引人，如同漩涡卷着他越坠越深。 

即使可能有一天会再一次被抛开，也无所谓了吗？ 

显然，醉酒加速了理智的丧失。 

渐渐攥紧了眼前人衣角的双手预示着再一次沉沦。 

真没出息。

当吻落在他的颈侧，Kenny那早已摇摇欲坠的意志便宣告溃败。  
在酒精的催化下身体比内心诚实得多。他回吻了Hins，无声地说着“好”。  
Hins圈住他的腰往自己身边带，吸吮他舌尖的力度大得似是要抽干所有氧气。  
Kenny绝望地想，在Hins面前，他从来都没有作出选择的能力。  
他只要一个笑容就足以把他拐跑了。

他们从车里一路吻到屋里，Hins把人双手紧扣压在床上，急躁地脱了他的衣服，在他颈间又舔又咬，要把他的小羊拆吃入腹。  
酒精使得人的反应变得迟钝，Kenny用醉眼望着他，不时发出的吃痛声显得慵懒又诱惑。  
身体的记忆远比他想象的要深刻。  
Hins的舌尖绕着Kenny的乳头打转，不时轻轻啃咬，换得身下人难耐的低喘。  
谁还记得什么风度矜持。  
Kenny抬起双腿勾着他的腰，挺起胸膛把自己往他身上送。  
被吻撩拨得发软的腰肢，从齿缝中流淌出的低吟和逐渐抬头的性器无一不在诉说着，他究竟有多想他。  
床单应当是新换的，有太阳晒过的味道，让人心安。  
只恐今夜过后又要再洗一遍了。

Hins在他胸前玩够了，便轻车熟路将手指探入穴中，在久未经人事的软肉中间翻搅挑逗。  
Kenny身上酒气很重，沉重的吐息带着酒精的甜味，声音又轻软，实叫人愈发爱不释手。  
他忍不住低下头含住了他的欲根，一面用舌尖挑逗要害，一面添了一根手指在他前列腺上兴风作浪。  
“嗯……张生……”纵是身体不及平日敏感，Kenny仍被这双重刺激引得娇喘连连，肌肤蒙上一层薄汗，双腿打着颤。  
“嗯？”Hins放过他的性器，转而俯身到他面前，轻轻蹭着他的鼻尖。  
Kenny的大眼睛被醉意和情欲笼罩着，里头的波澜无尽温柔缱绻。  
他怎舍得再叫他落泪。  
“快点。”  
“乖。”他在他眼角落下一吻，“我去摞套。”年前用剩的套子早不知扔去了哪里。  
“唔要套……”Kenny用双臂缠住他的脖子，双腿亦夹得紧紧的不肯放。  
“好容易受伤噶。”他在他耳边低声哄道。  
“我唔要。”身下的人委屈兮兮地瞪着他，固执地将手臂收得更紧了。

Hins无奈地笑着，在他唇上狠狠啄了一下，“好，唔要套。”  
他释出早已勃发的性器抵在了穴口。  
身体再一次被填满，带来的胀痛多于快感，Kenny却感到前所未有的快乐。  
这一场久别重逢的情事是真实地发生着的。他正被心上之人需要着，拥抱着，与他肌肤相贴，距离为负。  
“啊......”他闭上眼，发出满足的叹息。  
今后的事便今后再论吧。  
此时此刻哪里还有比与心爱的人共赴巫山更要紧的事情呢。  
Hins在齐根没入之后开始缓慢地进出，直到Kenny渐渐适应了他的存在，喘息声逐渐夹了媚意，并且难耐地催促他快些，才开始大开大合的挞伐。  
月光透过落地窗洒在忘我交缠着的二人身上，发着柔和的银光。  
Hins觉得，大约没有什么比汗从Kenny额头滑落的样子更叫他流连忘返了。  
他不会再放开他了。

他掐着Kenny的腰翻了个身，让他趴在床上，从他身后重新撞进他的身体。  
Kenny被顶得浑身发软，很快便支撑不住上半身。把脸埋进枕头中间，臀部高高翘起，失神地发出婉转的呻吟。  
“太深了......慢一点......”没有了橡胶薄膜的阻隔，肉柱的每一根青筋血管都紧紧地贴着紧缩的肠壁。情潮早已将他淹没，他哪里知道自己口中正说着什么放荡的话，只循着本能去迎合不断闯入的性器。  
Hins一面在他穴里进出一面抚慰着Kenny的欲根，一次次重重顶入，顶得他的男孩双腿不住地打着颤，发出带哭腔的惊喘。  
身下的人哭喊着射了，精液混着汗水滴落在深色床单上。  
Hins自觉快到了便抽身出来，却被Kenny拉住了手腕。  
“射入来。”他哑着嗓子说。  
Hins轻轻啃着他的后颈，再次撞进那圈软肉，低喘着将精液射在秘境之内，如同一场庄严的祭祀最末的虔诚的献祭。  
他在绵羊的身体里打下了自己的标记。他永远都是他一个人的猎物了。  
“Kenny，I love you.”他在他耳边说。

感受到背上凉凉的湿意，Kenny翻过身来看着Hins。昏暗的光线下，有泪从他的脸颊滑下来。  
“你喊咩啫，好似好委屈咁。”Kenny摸着他的脸嘲笑他。  
“你睇错咗，我边有喊啫。”Hins俯下身去吻住他。  
真是比死鸭子还嘴硬。Kenny回吻着他。

分别已久的恋人显然不满足于这样一场轰烈的性事，Hins舔吻着Kenny的耳垂，低声问他：“Round two ?”  
他听见怀里的人闷闷地应了一声：“嗯。”  
“yes sir.”

两人在床上抵死缠绵，又在浴室里贴着墙做，好不容易进了浴缸，又被架在水池边被干到失声。  
具体做了几次，Kenny已经没力气去数了。只知道自己被射得小腹都涨了，像一滩泥巴一样软在Hins怀里，被灭顶的快感冲得快要魂飞魄散，只觉得自己下一秒就要昏死过去了。  
最后两人精疲力尽地躺在被体液弄得污迹斑斑的床上，Kenny趴在Hins胸口，用气声对他说：“张生，张敬轩。”  
“嗯？”  
“你可唔可以，唔好再赶我走了......”  
Hins 吻着他的额头，说“好”。  
环在身上的双臂收紧了，Kenny迷迷糊糊地抗议：“你揽得太实了......”  
“我就系要揽实啲，等你成世都走唔甩。”Hins说。  
他听到了吗？大概没有。  
懒猪趴在他胸口发出均匀的呼吸声，已经睡着了。

Hins抱紧了怀里的人，闭上眼安心地睡去。  
明天会是晴天吗？  
或许并不要紧。

“沿著你設計 那些曲線  
原地轉又轉 墮進風眼樂園  
世上萬物 向心公轉  
沉沒湖底 欣賞月圓”

END.

#后记# 

又名 #戏精阿鱼的花花肠子时间# 

完结啦！！给自己撒花！！！这篇文章灵感来自于张生翻唱的《漩涡》，是一个讲述以露水情缘为开端最后却深陷红颜祸的小故事。 

在这篇东西构思和开始码字的过程中慢慢又产生一些新的想法，融入了一些hk之间真实有趣的小故事。同时刻意作了一些留白，一是不想情节太过琐碎显得没有条理，二是希望我自己只写七分，看的人能有自己的空间去感受到十分。 

近些年我们总在不断追求各方面的平等，当然也包括爱情。于是往往会纠结于一些由于社会关系而必然产生的不平等因素，被它们束缚着难以坦然面对爱情的发生。 

现实中hk的感情看似好像是不太对等的关系，总觉得一直都是某一方付出得更多。但他们的爱情不平等吗？我认为不是的。 

私以为一段真正平等的爱情是能够彼此尊重，相互扶持，去找到令彼此都最为舒服的相处方式，而不是拘泥于你我为感情付出了多少或是谁在感情上更具主动权，忘记了真心面前人人平等。 

祝愿Hins和Kenny两位叔叔能够甜甜蜜蜜到白头，亦祝愿大家都可以勇敢地去爱我所爱无怨无悔，有情人终成眷属。 

最后多谢大家的热情支持哈哈哈哈，长这么大第一次被这么多人催更还有点刺激´_>` 

番外预计将在期末考试后更新，新的故事正在构思列大纲中，我们下一篇文再见啦QwQ


End file.
